


Guardian Angels, Dean, Samuel and Castiel

by karadin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Fan Art, Gen, Guardian Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadin/pseuds/karadin





	Guardian Angels, Dean, Samuel and Castiel

[ ](http://society6.com/karadin)

[ ](http://society6.com/karadin)

  
**Click each image for large**

Each character personifies a different attribute, Dean bears his anti-possession tattoo, Sam a tattoo of the demon killing knife, Castiel his angelic sword. The name of each character is written in Enocian in their halos.

 **fundraiser for Gillette Children's Speciality Healthcare,** a non-profit hospital in St. Paul MN where the artists' son receives occupational therapy. CurePity.org

please do not repost reblog![ http://karadin.tumblr.com/](http://karadin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
